Demon in diguise
Demon in Disguise chapter one "Scretar please come to training room 77 please." Scretar awoke from his nap. "Repeat Scretar please come to training room 77." Scretar sat up from the bench and walked toward the training room. When he entered he was greeted by two matoran. "Hello Scretar please come take a seat." One of the matoran said Scretar sat down. "So acording to these papers..." The matoran said flipping through pages of a note book. "You are very skilled in hand to hand combat." He continued "Yeah, I guess I am." Scretar said "Great, now would you like to demonstrate for us?" "Sure." Scretar stood up "Which one of you wants to fight me?" "Oh we wont be fighting you." The matoran then pointed at five toa. "They will." The first toa stepped up, he was a toa of fire. He seemed to be angry. "Alright then, lets go!" Scretar said exitedly. The other toa made the first move kicking Scretar in the chest. Scretar stumbled, but he managed to recover in time to dodge the next kick. Scretar knew he only had a small window of oppertunity to strike, so he punched the toa in the mask sending him flying back. Quickly Scretar ran towards the toa and managed to sucessfully land a kick to the head. The toa fell to the ground and yelled in pain. The other four toa looked at Scretar with a shocked expression on their faces. "Alright,who's next!" Scretar Stated. The quickly the second toa ran towards scretar at lighting speed. "A toa of sound huh." Scretar thought. Scretar dodged the sound toa's punch and kicked him in the side. The toa crumpled to the ground. The matoran looked at Scretar seemingly impressed they scribbled in their little note pads and stared in awe as the third toa fell victim to Scretar's fist. Then the fourth toa came in hitting Scretar with a blast of air. Scretar's body slammed against the wall. "Two can play at that game." He muttered. Scretar then materialised a ball of iron and flung it at the toas chest. The air toa blew the ball bearing back at Scretar smashing him through the wall. The matoran were fascinated by Scretars ability to use weapons, but easily fall victim to them. Scretar got up and dashed past the fourth and grabbed a hold of the fifth. He then managed to throw the toa of stone into the other toa knocking them both down. The matoran then scribbled furiously in their notebooks before setting them down. "Alright Scretar you seem to have qualified to be a captain." The other previously silent matoran said. "Me, a captain?" Scretar asked. "Yes. You are just what we need!" The matoran then ushered Scretar into the hallway. "Where are you taking me?" He asked once more. "To the final test chamber." "But didn't I just do that?" "That was just a warm up." They said bluntlyAfter about five minutes of walking and asking questions Scretar arrived at a large door. The matoran pushed it open to reveal a menacing toa sitting at a desk. "Sir Fetorl we hath brought upon a man worthy of leading!" The matoran said nervously. "Another captain eh?" The toa known as Fetorl bellowed "Hopefully this time it isnt just another toa. Like the last four you brought me were." "No this man is different!" The matoran said fearfully. "He beat Arilx,Ropda,Sryhull,Defilak, and Coron!" "He even beat Defilak eh?" Fetorl said staring at Scretar's small frame. "Alright he may be good, but a captain. Thats for me to decide" Fetorl smirked "I could use a good fight those other guys were too easy. Scretar said "Alright then I guess I'll make the first move." Fetorl said smiling. Fetorl got up and ran at Scretar suprising him. Scretar dodged his punch and grabbed his hand. Fetorl overpowered him and sent him back. Before punching Scretar down. Scretar rolled out the way of the next punch and kicked Fetorls shoulder making him stumble to the ground. Scretar then stomped on Fetorl's head until Fetorl grabbed his ankle and got up before throwing him across the room. The matoran watched in awe and fear as Scretar slid across the floor, he stood up and charged at Fetorl ramming him in the chest before getting punched in the head and slamming into the desk breaking it into pieces. Fetorl walked towards Scretar and kicked him in the gut. Scretar grabbed Fetorls leg and pulled him to the ground while getting up in the process. They breathed heavily staring at each other waiting for the other to strike. Fetorl got up and walked towards Scretar with a hand extended. Scretar looks at Fetorl before grabbing his hand and shaking it. Scretar did it, he was a captain. Chapter two "They've located our spies and are holding them hostage sir!" Jaller said.Scretar turned to face the toa. "Well then." Scretar slammed his hands on the desk. "I want you to go and get them out yourself!" Scretar pointed at Ko-metru. "But sir I wasn't part of this!" "Well then what do you want me to do huh!" Scretar stared Jaller down. "Do you want me to send in a battalion of my best men just to rescue two good for nothing toa?" Jaller stared at Scretar for a moment. "Sorry sir I...I'll go and get them back." Jaller turned and walked out of the room. Scretar sat down and turned his chair toward his other desk. "These damn toa, i'm not letting 90 years of training go to waste on some aorry excuse for a spy." Scretar began to sketch out his battle plan. "Those rebels wont stand a chance." Scretar uttered to himself. He works on his plan for days making sure there were no flaws or openings. Around a week later Scretar was finishing up the battle plan when he heard a knock on his door. "You may enter." Scretar says turning to face the intruder. "Hello sir!" The toa said as he walked in. "Ah Matoro! Hows my best spy been doing lately?" Scretar said. "Oh I've been doing fine! But I came here to tell you that lord Fetorl wanted to see you!" "Thank you Matoro." Scretar got up and started to walk out of the room. "Oh and sir I have a question to ask." Matoro said walking after his superior. Scretar looked at his apprentice. "Jaller and the others are dead." "But who..." "I killed them Matoro, now stop asking questions and do whatever else you were doing." Scretar turned and walked off towards Fetorl's office. "Lord you wanted to see me?" Scretar said as he walked into Fetorl's office. Nothing but a desk, a chair , and a lone piece of paper. Scretar walked towards Fetorls desk and picked up the paper. He opened it up and read its contents. "Dear Scretar. You are my greatest captain and are by far the best fighter I have ever encountered. But alas the time has come for the capital to move forward and quite frankly you haven't been doing well lately. We have decided to releave you of your duties. But to make sure you won't leak any information we have decided to kill you instead. Best wishes Lord Fetorl" Scretar had just finished reading the note when a large booming voice exclaimed. "Scretar... Just what do you think you're doing?" Without thinking Scretar ran, he ran straight forwards smashing through the window. He stared at the city below him as he jumped on to another building. Fetorl wasnt far behind, he ran at Scretar punching him. Scretar got up and created a pole of iron which using his kanohi powers he sent it flying through the air, impaling Fetorl in the stomach. Wasting no time Scretar ran to the other rooftop, but there was no other rooftop. Scretar cursed as he plummeted to his demise. He looked down to see the ground rising toward him at an ever increasing speed. Scretar closed his eyes and braced for impact. Scretar awoke on a hovercraft, he could not remember how or why he got there. "Great,nice to see that your finally awake!" Scretar looked up to see a toa of ice staring at him. "Where are you taking me!" Scretar said now realizing the situation that lay before him. "We're taking you to Ko-metru! The city of wonders!" The toa of ice said enthusiastically. "Yeah and by city of wonders he means city of war, chaos, and turmoil." Scretar leaned to see another toa steering the hovercraft. "Hey!" The toa of ice turned to face the other toa. "Ha!" Scretar turned to find a glatorian laughing. "I gotta admit that was pretty funny!" The toa of ice rolled his eyes and began to untie Scretar. "Uh just who exactly are you people?" Scretar asked as he stood up. "Im Kodaka, the glatorian over there is Grekk and the female toa of plantlife over there is Nyrah." Scretar looked at Nyrah. "Toa of plantlife can be female?" "Of course they can! Or else they wouldn't be good planters!" Said Kodaka "So whats your name?" "Scretar, my name is Scretar." "Scretar eh." Nyrah turned and looked at the brutally beaten toa. "This guy is supposed to be from the capital?" "Yep." Kodaka said. "Says so right here." Kodaka handed Nyrah a card. Scretar looked around, the hovercraft was old and seemed to be very worn down. "Aint she a beauty"Scretar turned to see Grekk looking at the piece of junk they called a hovercraft. "It may not be as good as the fancy stuff from the capital, but in Ko-metru its state of the art." "Why are we going to Ko-metru?" Scretar asked Grekk looked at Scretar. "Then todays your lucky day, you're joining the rebellion" "Rebellion?" Those words hit Scretar hard, it gave him a slight chill to hear those very familiar words, very familiar words. Chapter 3 When they arrived at ko metru They were greeted by a group of matoran lead by a below average size toa. "Ah I see you found another recruit!" "Yep." Kodaka shoved Scretar forward slightly "This one's special. He came from the capital!" Scretar turned and looked at Kodaka who did nothing but mouth the word "sorry." "Oh goodie a cappy!" The short toa began to move forward, Scretar followed. "Oh and by the way my names Dume." Scretar and the others followed Dume to a training chamber where matoran practiced sparring. "We haven't had to train a toa for a while." Dume opened the door to the chamber and ushered Scretar in. "Go ahead and choose someone to spar with." Dume pointed gestured at the three miscreants who brought Scretar here. "Alright then lets go!" Kodaka walked into the cage and closed the door. "How hard can a cappy like him be?" Kodaka walked towards Scretar and shook his hand before punching him straight in the face. Scretar was taken aback by the sheer force that can be put in one punch. He got up and brushed himself off before running at Kodaka who leaned in punch him once more. "He's leaning to the left eventhough im going right." Scretar thought to himself. "He must be planning to kick me!" Scretar moved to the left and punched Kodaka in the chest sending him flying. Wasting no time Scretar ran towards Kodaka while he was still flying and sucessfully landed a blow to the chest. Kodaka hit the ground. "Damn cappy." Kodaka said raising his fist in the air. Dume stared at Scretar before turning to look at Grekk. "Hey I aint going in there!" Grekk said backing away. "Fine lets get this over with." Nyrah walked into the chamber."Hurry up." Scretar ran towards Nyrah, who in turn dodged his attack with sonic speed. He slammed into the cage wall. "Alright now can we get on with the introduction?" Nyrah said impaitently "Screw the introduction!" Dume said entering the chamber. "I've never seen such quick thinking in my life!" Dume walked towards Scretar and helped him up. "I have only heard of one other person that can do that." Nyrah and Grekk stared at Dume. Grekk walked towards the cage. "You dont mean..." "Yes I do." Said Dume as he walked out of the chamber. "But he died!" Nyrah said in disbelief. "Yes he did." Kodaka got up "But the body could have survived." Scretar stared at Kodaka. "We found Scretar near a building not that far away from the main tower. If Dume's suspiscions are correct and the rumours are true..." Kodaka paced back and forth in the chamber. "He could have jumped out of the window and ran to escape Fetorl but somewhere in his escape route there was no building so he plummeted to the ground, hit his head, and got amnesia." Nyrah stared at Scretar "So Scretar's..." Kodaka turned and looked at Scretar "Yes, Scretar is the captain of the 43rd spy corps of metru nui." Kodaka walked towards Scretar "Who was formely Fetorl's most trusted associate." "Fetorl." Those words ringed through Scretar's mind as his memory regained. Nyrah walked into the chamber. "Scretar we had one of our most trusted officers infiltrate the building. We were told he worked in the spy corps. There he claimed to have met other conspiritors working within the corps." Nyrah walked towards Scretar. "His name was Jaller. We never got contact from him ever since. Do you know where he may be?" Scretar remembered. He looked down and stared at his hands. "I killed them." Scretar remembered sending Jallers co-conspiritors to a village of skrall where they were held hostage, and along with Jaller who came to rescue them were eventually killed. "I... I killed him!" Scretar dropped to his knees and screamed in terror. "But he needed to die!" Scretar got up and turned to his right. "Without him in the way we could suceed!" Scretar turned to the left. "No he didn't have to die! They didn't have to die! Everyone I killed didn't have to die!" Scretar turned to face Kodaka and Nyrah "I killed them all for nothing!" Scretar looked at Nyrah and began to choke her. "They all died because of me!" Kodaka grabbed ahold of Scretar's hand and moved it away from Nyrah "Get ahold of yourself!" Scretar turned to look at Kodaka who had just noticed that Scretar's eye's and heartlight had turned an eerie purple. "I killed them so I guess I'll have to kill you!" Scretar broke free of Kodaka's grip and began to raise iron spikes from the ground "Die!" Scretar shouted before he started drawing all the iron out of the building walls causing the roof to begin to cave in. "He's gone mental!" Grekk shouted. "Everybody get out!" The matoran began to leave when Scretar shot an iron spike through the ground killing ten matoran and then continued to use his kanohi power to reanimate their bodies to block the exit. The roof began to collapse, Scretar laughed "We're all gonna die eventually so why not make it worth something!" Nyrah comforted the matoran before shouting. "Exactly what are we dying for then!" Scretar turned his head and looked at her. "Your'e dying for nothing just like everybody else!" The matoran screamed. The roof fell. Scretar laughed. To be continued...